


Besok

by allihyun



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shoooort, ga7au, shinaya is love shinaya is lyf, subtle!shinaya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro masih menunggu besok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/gifts).



Besok © allihyun   
Kagepro series © Jin, Shidu   
  
**_tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini_**

* * *

  
.   
.   
.

  
  
Banyak hal yang dilewatkan oleh Shintaro selama hidupnya. Dia melewatkan rasa senang ketika mendapat nilai bagus, rasa takut ketika dia hampir tertabrak mobil (misalnya), atau rasa sedih ketika Ayahnya meninggal. Shintaro melewatkan semuanya. 

  
Dia hanya mengenal satu hal, kosong.

  
  
Shintaro bukannya mati rasa, dia hanya terlalu banyak berpikir hingga lupa cara untuk  _merasa_.

  
  
Semua yang ada akan kembali kepada ketiadaan. Hal itu sudah menjadi hukum ketetapan dalam sebuah siklus kehidupan. Shintaro sudah tahu itu dan membebani dirinya dengan emosi yang berlebihan tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

  
  
_(seperti halnya Ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah kembali hidup biar pun dia terus berlarut dalam air mata, misalnya)_

  
  
Seharusnya semuanya akan berjalan demikian, sampai di hari akhirnya nanti. Shintaro sering mempunyai gambaran-gambaran abstrak tentang masa depannya kelak. Ia sering membayangkan dirinya di masa depan kelak akan seperti apa.

  
  
Lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi Shintaro bisa membayangkan, dirinya duduk di belakang layar komputer, mengerjakan beberapa desain _web_ untuk klien-nya. Ada beberapa botol teh di meja kerjanya. Tidak ada _cola_ atau kopi karena di benaknya, ia di masa mendatang mungkin bisa lebih bijaksana, _cola_ bukan teman baik untuk laki-laki yang mulai menua (ingatkan dia untuk tidak tertawa). 

  
Lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi, mungkin saja dia sudah menikah. Entah dengan siapa, yang pasti istrinya harus orang yang sabar dan tidak menuntut banyak padanya. Dan dia harus pintar memasak, atau paling tidak, tahu restoran yang enak.

  
  
Lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi, mungkin dia sedang berada di pemakaman dirinya sendiri. Shintaro bisa saja mati, entah karena sakit kebanyakan minum _cola,_ tersengat kabel listrik di kamarnya, atau justru terpeleset baju kotornya yang sering terlempar sampai ke ujung tangga.

  
  
Shintaro selalu punya prediksi, entah itu untuk sebuah hal yang sudah ia rencanakan atau hal yang mungkin nanti akan di luar kendalinya. Dia selalu tahu, hal itu akan dan bisa saja terjadi.

  
  
Setidaknya, dia pikir dia tahu.

  
  
Tapi sayang, dunia tidak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang dia pikir.

  
  
Satu kemungkinan yang tidak pernah Shintaro pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahkan terlintas pun tidak, karena--- hei, ayolah, siapa yang pernah menduga gadis yang baru saja berbicara denganmu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya keesokan harinya tiba-tiba meninggal. 

  
Dia tiba-tiba tidak ada. 

  
Lelucon? Tapi bercanda pun ada batasnya. Dan kali ini Shintaro tidak tertawa. Lelucon macam apa yang membuat seseorang benar-benar pergi?

  
  
Lelucon macam apa yang membuat Shintaro merasa ada yang salah dalam hidupnya?

  
  
Shintaro terus berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir. Dia terus mencari jawaban yang mungkin terlewat. Jawaban tentang apa, bagaimana dan kenapa Ayano bisa menghilang dari hidupnya.

  
  
Ia mencari, melewatkan hari, melupakan waktu.

  
  
Shintaro menunggu hari di mana ia menemukan jawaban tentang:

  
  
Satu, kenapa ayano yang harus pergi lebih dan kenapa bukan dia?   
  
Dua, kenapa dia harus segusar ini?  
  
tiga, kenapa dia harus mencari tahu tentang ini?

  
  
Shintaro terus menunggu besok, ketika jawaban itu tiba. Tapi jawaban itu tidak pernah muncul. Shintaro merasa terus hidup di hari ini. 

  
Baginya, hari esok tidak pernah datang.

  
  
(ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban)   
  
.   
.   
.   
.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello liv!
> 
> maafkan aku fanwork-nya semacem re-writing begini ahahah /nangis// viva shinayaaa! <3


End file.
